


Ask the characters

by Bluetheraptor11



Category: And more! - Fandom, Batim - Fandom, FNAF, Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetheraptor11/pseuds/Bluetheraptor11
Summary: Ask the characters! And a story will I'm sure y'all are familiar with this. Just ask me questions. We will have characters that I DO NOT OWN.FNAFUNDERTALEBATIMAnd more!





	1. Ask the characters (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ASK THE CHARACTERS](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498481) by CACartoon. 



Foxy paces in his cove, but ends up sitting down at the edge of it instead. The UCN building was large, and held many animatronics. But he knew that there was more than just Animatronics. In fact, right as he thought that Sans teleports in. He knew him

*Heya, Foxy. What's up?

"Argh, me Mate Sans. It be nice to see you." 

*You too, kid. 

Sans chuckles, sitting on the black stage with the fox. The Skeleton shuffles his hands around in his pockets, an object sitting in it.   
The slightly withered animatronic fidgets with his hook. 

———————

Author's note: Woo! What fun! It's small, but it's a start! Ask away!


	2. Ask the characters (Question 1)

Oh dear, I have so many questions right away... Where are we? How do you two know each other? And what is it in your pocket, Sans? I need answers ;w;

——

Sans glances up, a bit surprised, but still acting pretty relaxed about this.  
Foxy leaps up from his spot.  
“The HECK was that?!” He growls.

*Hey, hey, hey, calm down, Kiddo. It’s just some people asking questions. 

“But where did they come from?!”

*I.. I don’t know. Just relax, it’s s’okies. Just answer the questions.

“Grr.. Ok. Well, Me and Sans have known each other for some time now. Sans just teleported in one day, and well, ye know the rest. And what IS in yer pocket?”

Sans pulled his hand out of his pocket, revealing just a bottlecap. 

*You caught me, I had a bottle of ketchup on the way here. Heh. He admits, winking and giving a genuine smile. 

“We be currently.. I’m not sure.”

*Foxy, do you want to come visit my Bro sometime? He’s awesome.  
Foxy thought about it a moment. He tilts his head lightly, ear going down and the other up. He taps his foot on the ground.  
“Why not?”

———  
Author’s note: SOOO much fun!   
Asked by Alcorin!


End file.
